


The kiss at Tina's party

by Miya Hargrove (CaramelLioness)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Good Friend Robin Buckley, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oneshot, Protective Steve Harrington, Reader-Insert, Romance, Steve and Robin are Reader's best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/Miya%20Hargrove
Summary: Billy Hargrove is the bad boy of Hawkins after his family moves to town. He's caught everyone's attention, even yours, but you aren't going to be like the other girls in Hawkins.Of course that is until you kissed Billy at Tina's Halloween party. Now you have to deal with it all the day after.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The kiss at Tina's party

**Author's Note:**

> First Stranger Things story and first Billy x Reader story too 😊😊 I hope you all enjoy this small oneshot and I'm excited to show off more Billy x Reader fics since I happen to love Billy Hargrove 😍😍😍
> 
> Also, I love Henderson!Reader so there'll be more of those coming when I get ideas. Once again, I hope you all enjoy 😊😊😊

AC/DC's Hells Bells emanated from your stereo at an appropriate volume as your rode your red Cadillac Eldorado to school. You felt a headache coming on since you knew what to expect when you arrived at school. The one who would be the cause of all of this was your best friend Steve Harrington who was going to grill you for kissing infamous play boy Billy Hargrove. 

You weren't expecting anything from said bad boy. He was the type that all the girls went crazy over. You weren't a fan of his reputation, but you couldn't deny his attractiveness. Of course, that didn't mean you were going to go sniffing for trouble. Billy only went for girls that he would spend one night with and be done with them. You weren't going to end up on his list. 

This was your plan. He noticed you, especially when you weren't falling head over heels for him. He must have seen you as a challenge since he hadn't bothered you since he realized you appeared immune to his charm. He began flirting with you, which you simply ignored. It didn't stop there though. He was always waiting for you by your locker. He tried grabbing your attention in the one class you shared. When you were studying in the library, he thought it was best to start up a conversation. 

You were convinced that he would get tired of this little dance. Billy was handsome, but you weren't going to become another victim of his. He didn't stop when you thought he would. You nearly felt like your calculations about him were off. No way he was the type to be hung up on _one_ girl who didn't bother giving him the time of the day. He didn't stop though. For a cute moment, you grew accustomed it. 

Then there was last night at Tina's party. 

Dustin was the one who encouraged you to go. Steve wanted you to be there too since he didn't want to think about his breakup with Nancy a week ago. You couldn't deny Steve since you knew he was still hurting and the fact that he was attending Tina's party meant he was trying to distract himself. You gave up and agreed to both your little brother's and best friend's whines. 

You even attempted to give them the excuse that you had nothing to wear. Dustin had you "covered" apparently. Steve shrugged and left, knowing that he would be seeing you at the party. Dustin produced a Princess Leia costume from A New Hope from his room. He muttered that it would have been a wedding gift for his future wife. You kissed his forehead and thanked him. 

Dustin even helped prepare your hair so you would look _perfect_. Of course he made sure his costume was set to go before giving you a hand. Dustin was cursing, you scolding him every so often, while his hands cramped when doing the side buns. He gave you a toothily grin and two thumbs up afterwards. Your mother rushed in to take pictures dressed as a cat. Mews meowed in the background. 

The Party, who you were well affiliated with since you were Dustin's sister, were joyous to see when you dropped off Dustin. What could you say? You weren't hating the costume at all. You liked the movie too which was a plus. It was something the Party and you discussed. You smiled the day Karen Wheeler bought Mike his toy Millennium Falcon. 

You attended Tina's party and found Steve there. Nancy and Jonathan were nowhere to be found which was odd to you. Robin Buckley, the friend Steve and you shared, was dressed as Carrie with her bloodied dress. The three of you stayed together drinking out of your red plastic cups. You were driving so there was no way you were pushing your limits. Robin had gotten a ride from Steve, who dragged her into this nonsense too. 

In no time the popular boys, which included Billy Hargrove, came rushing into the room reeking of alcohol and sweat. You looked away when you saw shirtless Billy in his black leather jacket and denim jeans. There he went proving that he was the Keg Stand King. Robin began teasing Steve a bit about their work at the newly built Starcourt Mall when you felt someone come up from behind you. 

" _Hey_ , _sweetheart_." It was the literally the only words of Billy you remembered. Unfortunately, you did end up drinking a lot in boredom. 

Afterwards you knew the two of you were conversing. You imagined it was more of Billy's flirting and your bad attempt at thinking it wasn't affecting you. No doubt Steve and Robin observed whatever was happening between Billy and you. You remembered his charming smirk turn into a soft smile. You remember giggling at something and getting closer to the handsome boy. 

And then it happened. 

In a drunk state, you planted your lips on his. You remembered Billy's shock, yet it went away as quick as it came. He placed a hand on your head, pulling you closer as he kissed back. It was blurry, but you remember hearing Steve curse at Billy. You were whisked away from Billy, recalling Steve's repeated words "she's drunk." 

Steve got you home. Robin followed along in your car. Steve went back to pick up Dustin when it was time. You woke up this morning to a painful headache and the only memory being Billy Hargrove's lips and yours connected. 

You never drove Dustin to school since he preferred riding his back along with his buddies. When you pulled into the parking lot of Hawkins High, you searched for a familiar blue Camaro. You cheered internally when you realized he hadn't arrived yet. No doubt his confidence grew last night and his attempts would be more constant than they already were. 

"Henderson!" You flinched when you grabbed your denim jacket from the passenger seat. You saw Steve and Robin approaching your car. 

You grabbed your things and locked your car, leaning your back against it. You smiled at Robin. "Thank you, Robin, for driving back the car."

Robin thought of you as a sister. You both stood up for each other whenever someone dared to try anything. You felt guilty for burdening her, but Robin being her sweet self would dismissive it. She did when she nodded and blew a bubble with her bubblegum. 

"Uh, am I invisible to you!?" Steve whined, flailing his arms dramatically. You knew this was going to happen when you woke up when the Billy and you kissing memory came to you. 

You put on your denim jacket, not wishing to meet eye contact with him. "Yes, Steve?" His mortal enemy was Billy and you were going to get an earful because Steve despised the boy with a burning passion. 

"You kissed Hargrove at Tina's party! What were you thinking,Y/N, you know he's an asshole!" Steve must have forgotten that you were _drunk_ last night because he was solely blaming you for your actions. It was a fair argument, you supposed. 

You shrugged, your hands in your jacket pockets. There was an answer Steve wanted, but you didn't know if you wanted to give him. You didn't just want to kiss Billy because he was hot. You couldn't tell Steve that though. He would blow everything out of proportion and that wasn't something you needed this morning with a pounding headache. 

"I was drunk, Steve, I don't even remember everything clearly," you attempted to defend yourself with zero effort. What would it matter? Steve wasn't going to let it go. Robin seemed amused by the look on her face. You were about to ask her what was wrong when you heard _it_. 

Music blasting. A speeding car going over the appropriate limit. You swallowed hard when the blue Camaro parked and Max came out from the passenger seat with her skateboard. The music stopped and the door to the driver's seat opened and out came Billy. Black leather jacket, white button up (that exposed his chest), tight denim jeans and his classic shades. 

You were expecting him to get a cigarette when his head turned in your direction. You couldn't look away once he was eyeing you. A familiar smirk crept onto his face and he began walking your way. 

"There's your boyfriend." Robin muttered playfully, blowing another bubble with her gum. Steve sent a deadly glare in her direction, but she didn't find it threatening. 

You expected to say something to Billy, but the moment was interrupted when Steve stepped in front of you, blocking Billy. You instantly sensed the alpha male modes those two would be going at each other. You get Steve was your best friend, but you could defend yourself from Billy. 

" _Move_ , Harrington." Billy growled. You could sense the blond way ready to take down Steve whenever. It was something you planned on avoiding. There was no way you were letting them beat each other up. 

Steve stood his ground, his eyes remaining on Billy. "Get the hell away from here, Hargrove, you have no business near us." You saw Steve straighten his shoulders like he was ready to fight Billy any moment.

" _Near_ _us_? What is she your kid? We have things to talk about which is not of your concern." Billy barked back bitterly. He gritted his teeth when he tried to move around Steve, just to be blocked again. "If you don't move right now, Harrington, I will-"

Steve challenged him. "You'll what? Beat me up? I would like to see you try!"

"I'll do it right now, I swear, you-"

Nope. This wasn't happening. You weren't going to let it happen. Robin watched worriedly as you walked away and got between the two males, unimpressed with their behavior. "Enough! You both are acting immature." 

"He started it, Y/N!" Steve couldn't believe you hadn't walked into the school building by now to avoid Billy altogether. 

Robin stood by Steve, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Real mature, dingus." You were thankful that she grabbed Steve and pulled him away from Billy and you. You mouthed 'thank you' to her which she replied with a thumbs up. You could hear Steve complaining to her. 

"I don't know _how_ you're able to put up with that moron, sweetheart," Billy broke the silence with disbelief on his face. He took out a cigarette from his pack of Marlboros in one of his jean back pockets. 

You hid your grin at witnessing Billy being Billy. It would be odd to not see him smoking. "Steve happens to be one of my best friends. I don't _put up_ with him." 

Billy shrugged carelessly, clearly not caring when it came to the topic of Steve Harrington. "Well now that _Dad_ has left, we can talk." His playful smirk appeared right back on his face. It had been absent after Steve blocked you from the blond. 

You could tell he clearly had some agenda. You imagined the kiss was replaying in his head and if it wasn't it was in yours. Didn't Billy get what he wanted? Granted, he slept with all the girls who fell for his charms which made you the exception. What did this mean now that you two have kissed? You could only hope it wasn't the usual. 

Billy had grown on you due to his constant flirting. He didn't seem like the relationship type, so you doubted you would get anything close to that response. 

"What is there to discuss? We kissed, that's all. I was drunk." You replied disappointedly. This was doomed from the start, so you almost wished there had been no kiss. 

Billy could hear the dismay in your tone. He removed his cigarette after taking blowing some smoke. He ditched it not long after, crushing it with his shoe. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't _want_ to, I know that for certain."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Billy." You could see a change in his eyes. Zero lust and mischief behind the ocean blue irises you thought of often. Ever since he met you, those eyes were glued to you. 

It was far-fetched to think Billy Hargrove would want to date a girl. He took what he wanted because the girls swooning over him gave in. You weren't going to be like them because that wasn't you. There was no way Billy would change just for you. 

"What does it matter? I'm not going to say yes and agree to have make out sessions and sex in the backseat of your Camaro." You divulged the blond boy who appeared entertained by your words. It nearly felt like he only heard what he wanted to hear. 

Feeling defeated, you moved past him to head towards the school building. You imagined he was standing there with amusedly. You weren't even five feet away from your car when his deep, smooth voice rang in your ears. 

"The kiss was nice." Billy muttered suddenly. You bit your tongue hard as punishment for stopping. So what? He kissed so many girls he couldn't use his fingers to count the amount. You just happened to be the one who wouldn't fall for his tricks. 

Yet there you were standing still speechless. What were you supposed to reply with? You didn't get the chance. You heard him walking right behind you. When he draped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to him, you stiffened up. 

"So when we can we do it again, sweetheart?" If only Billy would actually stay around long enough for you both to date each other. He would get bored of one girl, he always did. You were no different. 

You began walking even though his arm was still around your shoulders. You imagined Steve flipping out when seeing Billy having physical contact with you. Hopefully, Robin would keep Steve on his leash so you could tell Billy there wouldn't be anymore of those moments you would never forget. 

"Never, Hargrove." Your eyes landed on a familiar bike when you eyed the middle school. You were glad to see Mike and Lucas arrive, coming towards Dustin, Max, El and Luke who were already there waiting for the two. The

Billy pouted. "What will it take, sweetheart?" When he noticed your attention wasn't on him, he stopped and turned you to directly face him. You were stunned, but he was smiling softly. It was a nice sight. "How about a date?"

You choked on the word date coming out of Billy's mouth. The bad boy didn't do dates. It was making out and sex, as far as you were aware. There was no way Billy Hargrove was asking you on a date just for the likelihood that you two would kiss again. It can't be. 

You eyed the other students and was glad no one was rushing inside yet. You still had time before school started, everyone was showing up and going in they wanted. You could see Nancy and Jonathan talking while sitting on the hood of Jonathan's car. 

"Why would you want a date with me?" You crossed your arms, eyeing him inquisitively. He could be wasting his time with the other girls in Hawkins, yet he was spending his time with you. "I'm not going to have sex with you after the third one."

Billy raised an eyebrow, a pleased grin appearing on his face. "There's a possibility for two more after the first?" 

"I'm being serious, Billy." You weren't going to waste your time since you knew this would all end up as some disaster you foresaw long ago. 

Billy raised his hands in surrender. He was being patient, but he had been from the second he decided to continually badger you. "So am I, sweetheart. I'd love to go on a third date with you." 

You tilted your head and stared at him with uncertainly. You didn't know whether or not you believed that, but you knew Billy wasn't cruel enough to force a girl to be with him. He was being really patient with you. It gave you hope that he might be willing to change his ways just for you. 

"You would go on a date with me although there would be zero sex involved?" You questioned the blond bad boy. Obviously, you would be sharing this with Steve and Robin to see what they thought about this whole situation. It was a lot for you to wrap your mind around. 

Billy nodded, snaking an arm around your waist and bringing you both closer. If either of you were to lean a few inches, your lips would touch. You blushed at the thought. His and your eyes were connected, unable to focus when one of his hands played with a lock of your hair. Your heart began pounding at the intimacy. 

"As long as I'm with you, sweetheart, everything will be fine." The softness in his eyes and tone lulled you. You could tell that he wasn't lying about it. Steve was definitely going to flip out when he figured out the answer you gave Billy. 

Billy could tell you were lost in the moment you were both sharing. He was enjoying himself too, wishing things could stay like this forever. "So what do you say, sweetheart?" 

You smirked at him, shaking your head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable, Billy Hargrove." He grinned widely when he didn't hear you say no, making it crystal clear what your response was. His arm returned around your arms, his laugh ringing in your ears. 

You both entered the school building together, students sending you looks. You had to get your books for first period English. 

"How's 7:00 on Friday?" Billy suggested while you both made it towards the direction of your locker. 

You leaned into the touch of Billy's. "Sounds good to me," you responded with a sweet smile you sent the blond. He smiled back at you, his stare lingering. 

Billy couldn't help himself apparently. You were almost at your locker when he stopped you in your tracks and kissed you on the lips. You closed your eyes in shock. You thought back on last night when you two kissed, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes filling your nostrils. 

An instinct kicked in and you wrapped your arms around Billy's neck, both of you being pulled closer to each other. 

"HARGROVE!" Even Steve's scream wouldn't pull you both away from each other. If anything, it deepened the kiss. 

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, you would find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought down in the comment section below 😊😊 hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry there's more to come later in the future so stay tuned for those 😉😉😉


End file.
